Instagram
by satsuki momoi
Summary: "Iya, ini Instagram lho." "apa? nista geram?" "Instagraaaam! Ibu Ani Yudhoyono saja punya Instagram! Masa kau tidak tahu sih?" ringan dan pendek, sequel dari cerita Tablet. Based on true story dari kehidupan remaja masa kini.


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & ooc's**

.

.

.

Username : Sai_onyoe22

Password : ************

Sign in

.

.

.

Foto-foto yang telah di_re-size _oleh lelaki berwajah pucat tersebut, dengan cekatan ia unggah menggunakan iPad putih terbarunya ke sebuah situs yang sedang hangat menjadi perbincangan kaula muda masa kini. Ayo tebak apa?

_Facebook_? Tidak! Tidak!_ Twitter_? Tidaaak! _Tumblr_? Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!

Lho kok jadi main _eatbulaga_? Tidak! Ada yang tahu?

_Instagram_? Iya! Iya! Benar!

"Apaan tuh?" Seorang lelaki berambut emo datang membawa 2 cangkir kopi hangat dan meletakkannya di atas coffe table.

Sai mengerjapkan matanya, "Demi apa kamu ga tau sas? Ibu Ani Yudhoyono saja punya_ Instagram_!"

"Demi langit dan bumi ku cinta padamu." Sai berjengit dan mengerutkan dahinya jijik.

"Sejak kapan…."

"Sejak pertama kali berjumpa, kulihat kau menari diatas sinar cinta.." Lelaki berwajah pucat itu seketika terbengong, menganga dan pingsan.

Sasuke _sweat drop_ dan panik. "Eh eh jangan pingsan."

Kemudian Sai bangkit lagi dari pingsannya. "Eh iya _maap_."

"Jadi ini apa Sai?"

"Ini_ Instagram_ lho."

Sasuke menganga, "Hah? Nista geram?"

"_Instagraaaaaam_!"

"Iya jadi itu apa?"  
"_Social media_ kayak facebook sama twitter gitu. Tempat _sharing_ gambar sama foto-foto yang keren abis. _Follow_ orang-orang _eksis _yang koleksi fotonya cihuy, terus_ like_, terus _comment_. Kaya gini misalnya. "Duuh, cantik banget Sak!" Terus dibawahnya _bales_ lagi," makasih ya Ino yang lebih." _Bales_ lagi, "Ih enggaa! Kamu lebih!" "Kamu lebih!" "Kamu lebih!" Terus gitu _sampe_ 120 _comment_."

Lelaki bermata onyx itu mengerutkan dahinya, memberikan respon standar, "Hah?"

Sai memutar bola matanya sambil me-log out account Instagramnya, lelaki yang terkenal dengan fake smile-nya itu menjawab "Gini _bro_, gampangnya, tempat pamer foto-foto gitu _deh_. Misal lagi _nih_, nonton _The Conjuring_. Bentar-bentar. Jangan bilang belum nonton."

"Sudah kok,"

"Iya kau kan nonton The Conjuring, foto tiketnya, terus _upload deh_ ke instagram. Titlenya 'Nonton The Conjuring _bareng_ pacar.' Ya kebanyakan_ sih_ gitu, Sas."

"Oh."

Sai mendongkol

_Demi apaaa! Sudah kujelaskan susah payah, responnya cuma oh doang. Hah!_

.

.

.

.

Successfully signed up account

You are now registered to Instagram!

Begin :1#step

.

.

_Ah akhirnya punya juga akun Instagram. Si Sakura punya juga tidak ya? _

Kemudian lelaki bermata onyx itu meraih _HTC One_-nya dan menekan _speed dial_ nomor 2, tak lama kemudian terdengar nada centil perempuan yang menyanyi dengan heboh,

Aitakata! Aitakata! Yey!— "Halo selamat malam Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya selamat malam. Sakura, apa kau punya akun Instagram?"

"Tentu saja! Apa kau sudah registrasi akun Sasuke-kun? apa _username_mu?

"Itu.. aku saja yang _follow_ kau. Apa _username_mu?"

"Sebentar ya, kukirim lewat _Whatsapp_."

"Yasudah, selamat malam."

Messages from Sakura :

Ini _username_ku Sasuke-kun, SakuraPinkyGirl follow yaaa! :*

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia meraih _iPad_nya yang telah di_custom_ warna biru dongker di samping tempat tidurnya.

Search : SakuraPinkyGirl - klik

SakuraPinkyGirl

1.203 followers, 5.008 photos

Setelah menekan tombol _follow_, Sasuke menekan pada salah satu foto Sakura yang terbagi menjadi 4 bagian, masing-masing menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Ada yang tersenyum, senyum _pepsodent_, manyun, dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian Sasuke berbunga-bunga.

_Demi apa! Sakura cantik sekali…_

211 like,

Dibawahnya terdapat beberapa _comment_ dari teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya.

Skip

Skip

Skip

Skip

NarutoCowokKorea : Kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan

SakuraPinkyGirl : terimakasih Naruto ;))))

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi si kuning ini punya _Instagram_ juga?" Jemarinya bergerak lincah men_scroll _foto-foto Sakura yang sebagian sedang _loading_. Kemudian kembali ke atas dan membuka _profile_ NarutoCowokKorea

NarutoCowokKorea

2.223 followers, 516 photos

_Banyak amat followersnya! gileeee_

Sasuke menekan salah satu foto Naruto yang sedang ber_pose_ di depan _jazz _merahnya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

_Apaan sih? Idiot._

Sasuke kemudian terus me-_refresh page_ tersebut agar dapat melihat siapa saja yang memberi _comment_ pada foto _songong_ si kuning itu.

30 detik, 40 detik, 1 menit.. 2 menit… 3 jam kemudian..

"_I Hate Slooooow_!" Teriak Sasuke sekaligus mempromosikan sebuah merk _provider_ terkenal di Konoha dan ingin sekali mengganti namanya menjadi : _StupidFren_

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya sambil memikirkan sebuah ide.

_Aku juga tampan. Aku memang tampan. Aku juga bisa eksis di Instagram. Tapi gimana caranya? Oh iya kan ada Google!_

_._

_._

Search : agar cepat eksis di Instagram

11.078 Results

**Mau eksis di Instagram?**

Instagram baru-baru ini merajalela dikalangan pemuda —klik

1. _Update_ di_ twitter_ dan tulis di _bio_ _username Instagram_-mu!

2. Unggah foto-foto_ best of the best_ milikmu dan gunakan _hashtag_ seperti contoh : #hijabers #ganteng #myself #love #cute

Selamat mencoba! Semoga kamu cepat _eksis_ di_ Instagram_!

.

.

Sasuke kemudian membuka aplikasi _Twitter for Android_-nya dan segera menulis _tweet_ :

"Follow Instagram ane : SasukeXUchihaX"

Tidak perlu menunggu sampai beberapa menit, sudah banyak perempuan yang mer_etweet_ dan bahkan meng-_quote_ tweetnya dengan berbagai respon seperti :

InoYihaa : iyaa sudah ku follow eaph Sasuke-kun ;) RT SasukeXUchihaX Follow Instagram ane : SasukeXUchihaX

ThenThen : upload foto dong Saskey! Sudah di follow ya. RT SasukeXUchihaX Follow Instagram ane : SasukeXUchihaX

Sai_onyoe22 followed brader RT SasukeXUchihaX Follow Instagram ane : SasukeXUchihaX

19 retweets

.

.

.

"_Waah_, Sasuke-kun sudah punya Instagram ya? Tapi belum ada fotonya…" Sakura yang baru saja datang meletakkan tasnya di kursi samping Sasuke.

"Hn."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Kau harus _upload_ foto juga Sasuke-kun. Kalau tidak sih percuma punya _Instagram_."

"Hn." Sakura yang mendapat respon standar kekasihnya tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas. Tak berapa lama kemudian sosok Kuning yang mengenakan jas hitam di atas kausnya masuk ke dalam kelas sambil melewati kursi Sasuke dan Sakura, "Ada _kudet _yang baru punya Instagram _nicc_" Naruto lewat sambil menggumam dengan volume suara yang, _yah_, cukup keras agar sampai terdengar oleh lelaki berambut biru dongker tersebut.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian berbisik pada Sakura, "Kudet? Apa itu?"

Perempuan cantik yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel blueberry-nya tersebut hanya bisa gelagapan,"A-aa kau yakin ingin tahu Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya cepat. Apa?"

Sakura dengan hati-hati berkata, "A-ano.. _Kurang Update_."

_Sialan_

_._

_._

_._

"Bu, aku pulang!."

"Iya, selamat datang." Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menaiki tangga.  
"Jangan lari-lari Sasukee!"

Cklek.

Aman, kamar lelaki tampan yang notabene adalah kekasih dari Sakura Haruno itu telah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kenapa? Tentu saja agar tidak ada yang memergokinya.

Memangnya mau melakukan apa?

Sasuke membuka _zipper_ tas ransel biru dongkernya dan segera mengeluarkan _iPad_nya yang juga berwarna senada dengan bahan tas dan juga rambutnya itu.

_Camera 760_

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghadap sisi lain dan membuang muka dari kamera kemudian meng-klik tombol _capture. _Lelaki itu kemudian menambahkan efek_ jelly_ dan..

_Perfect_. Sempurna. Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah sangat _macho_ sekarang benar-benar terlihat super _macho_ sekali.

Uploading-

Uploaded! Sasukemengetikkan 'Myself' sebagai_ title _dan beberapa _hashtag_ seperti : #myself #macho dan #onyoe, ia kemudian tersenyum puas dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Baru 15 menit ia tertidur dan kembali terbangun, ia kemudian mengecek_ Instagram_nya dan mendapat banyak sekali respon!

Tentu saja, 90% adalah dari kaum wanita.

ThenThen : maskulin!

HinataCute : A-aa bagus sekali Sasuke-kun!

Sakura

Skip

Skip

Skip

NarutoCowokKorea : _alay_ banget _sih_.

_What?!_

Dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke mengetikkan jemarinya diatas benda pipih mahal tersebut

Reply to NarutoCowokKorea : _alay_ teriak _alay_!

_Sabar Sasuke, Sabar. _

_._

_._

_._

"Kalian sedang apa sih? Foto-foto terus. Mau _upload_ ke _facebook_ ya?" Itachi Uchiha datang dan membawa 3 cangkir teh dan meletakannya dia atas _coffe table_. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk gaul tersebut, ia ikut melihat kearah iPad pink milik Sakura, "_Wah_, situs apa itu?"

Sasuke dan Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Itachi, ibu Ani Yudhoyono saja punya Instagram! Masa kau tidak tahu sih?"

Itachi menganga, "Hah serius? Apa namanya? Nista geram?"

Sakura menghela napasnya kasar, "Instagraaam! Instagraaam!"

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**owari**


End file.
